


He's a good one, Dad.

by Finntrollhammaren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, I'm expanding it, M/M, Stuff, This was originally an rp solo, because why not, he loves him so much, he's gushing about Danny, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finntrollhammaren/pseuds/Finntrollhammaren
Summary: Hi. This was originally a solo I wrote for my roleplay account (@undrarrest on Twitter if you're interested!) and I decided to flesh it out a bit more and post it here. For context my Steve is engaged to Danny and he's telling his dad about it. Soft.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	He's a good one, Dad.

Steve let out a sigh as his truck slowly rolled to a stop, just at the parking lot of the cemetery where his father was buried. He had recently went out of his way to get him a nicer tombstone. Splashed out a lot of cash for it. It might be something fairly insignificant to some people, but he always thought that his father deserved the best that there was. Even in death. Hell, he would have gotten him a tombstone made out of gold and covered in diamonds if A) that was even possible and B) It wouldn't get stolen within hours after installing it. His Mom had... some plaque somewhere. She didn't really deserve anything special. Never had.

But... hey. That was a thought and discussion for another day entirely. No need to ruin his mood when today was just supposed to be about himself and his dad.

Visting his father's grave was a tradition he had gotten used to ever since he passed away (well, he was murdered, but saying 'passed away' made him feel a lot better about it) all those years ago-- coming to his grave whenever he had the time to. He would tell him about his day, his overall thoughts, his fears, theories about cases he was actively working on. Everything. He knew that his dad couldn't talk back, but it still... made him happy to hope he was out there somewhere and could hear every word. Some weird type of therapy, to him. Just getting it all out in the open did wonders for his mental health. He would definitely prefer the real thing, but that was not an option and never would be. If only necromancy was real.

He wasn't actually sure if he believed in the afterlife. It wasn't really something he thought about too often. Jerry tried to ramble about it once, but the subject was still a little bit too raw and he had brushed it off before they could get into it. But... deep down he wanted to, so for now he would. At least where the subject of his father was concerned. It was still hard to accept that he was gone, even now. Part of him always assumed he would walk through the front door one day, asking how his day went and complaining about a case he was working on. Death was... a strange thing. No one could really describe loss properly. Steve had gone through all the stages of grief, and even now he would flip-flop back and forth on his he felt regarding what happened.

Steve then crouched down in front of the tombstone left in place of his father, clearing his throat as he very gingerly set down the large bouquet of flowers. He didn't always get flowers for him (or anyone— minus Danny sometimes), but this was a VERY special occasion. Flowers were definitely necessary. Went all out on them, too. The most expensive bouquet in the shop. If Danny found out he would probably start grumbling and ask why HE never got flowers that nice. He never even cared about getting flowers-- but he always needed something to complain about. It was one of his endearing qualities, luckily. Or he wouldn't be with him. Maybe. He DID have a pretty face....

Getting sidetracked again. Cough cough. Shifty eyes.

"Hey, Dad. It's me again..."

He began to introduce himself like he had many times before, deciding to move from his crouching position to instead sit cross-legged on the grass. He... had a feeling he was going to be here for a while, and a crouching position was not the most comfortable pose for prolonged periods of time. There was a lot to say this time around. His visits were never any longer than a few minutes, but he wanted to lay everything out. He had wanted to wait until he was sure to blurt it all out to someone so important to him... /about/ someone that was equally important (if not more, but that was.. a different subject entirely). He was worried that he would have jinxed it if he talked about it too soon. Steve... had never been in this situation before. With someone. 

"You remember Danny, right? I've mentioned him before. He's my partner. I work with him. But uh... we're also a couple now. We've been a couple for a few years. He's my boyfriend, you know? I never really knew that I was attracted to men until I met him. But he's.. worth it."

He then quickly shook his head, because he knew that the title of 'boyfriend' was no longer correct. It had not been correct for a while. 'Soulmates' was probably a better describing word than anything else, but he decided that was way too cheesy to ever say out loud. Danny would just roll his eyes if he tried it. Smack him in the back of the head and call him a 'putz'. Then he would then turn as red as a tomato and step outside to get some fresh air. He.. never handled gushy feely stuff well. It was cute. 

"Well, wait. He's my Fiance now, actually. We are... engaged. To be married. Yeah. Me, getting married. Bet you never thought this would happen to someone like me. I never thought this would happen to someone like me, either. We haven't set a date for our actual wedding yet, but I'm ah... wanting it to be soon. A few months from now, maybe, if our jobs don't get in the way like they always do. You don't even wanna know the number of dates we have had to cancel because we ended up catching a case. But I guess you would know all about stuff like that.."

Steve let out a laugh like he was in disbelief over what he had just said, even though it was nothing but the truth. They had been engaged for a couple months already, but every time he said it out loud it felt like a dream. He was struggling to feel worthy of someone like Danny. He probably always would, but he was slowly learning to live with it. Danny chose him voluntarily, after all. The fact that he was even willing to get married again was a HUGE step for him, considering how nasty his divorce with Rachel had been. When they first met he had sworn up and down that he was never doing it again. No matter what. That must mean Steve was pretty special, right? Shame he had a hard time telling himself that sometimes. Danny was just... perfect. As perfect as a human being COULD be. Even his 'imperfections' were things Steve had come to adore.

"You would love him. Just like I do. I've never met a better guy. He uh, he completes me. I used to hate when couples said that, but I get it now. I really do. He IS my better half. But don't tell him that. He'd just make fun of me for it."

He already felt himself choking on his own words, and he began to fiddle with the ring on his finger as a reminder. It was a simple silver band, and it had their initials carved on the inside of it. He definitely planned on going all out when it came to their actual wedding rings, but it didn't even matter. They could wear bread ties on their fingers in place of rings and Steve would be equally as giddy. It was a reminder of how far they had come as a couple. Taking that one final leap to being together. Sure, marriage was just a 'friendship recognized by the police', but taking Danny's last name was still something that was really important to him (well, they were planning on hyphenating it, but still.. he would be a Williams. It counted. He was already an honorary one, this was just making it legally official). 

"Danny is... hilarious. He makes me laugh. A lot. He also makes me smile all the time. Genuine smiles. Those ones you can't fake. No matter what kind of mood I'm in. I think it's one of his superpowers. Charlie would probably think so. That's his son, by the way. We basically co-parent two children together. It's great. You'd like them. The other one is Grace. She's in college now." 

Back to the topic at hand, oops. As much as he could gush about Danny's (their) kids.. he could do that another time. That's another long visit.

"He even makes me mad sometimes, but that's just how we work. Our partnership has always been like a marriage. So, I guess nothing's really changing there except for a piece of paper. He's always getting me out of trouble because we both know I am... not the smartest most of the time. I'd be in jail for something stupid and reckless if he wasn't there to clean up my messes. He keeps me grounded for the most part. I don't know how, considering he only comes up to my shoulders on a good day."

Slight pause.

"Sorry. Height joke. I couldn't help it. You should see him."

He laughed a bit at his last line, STILL making jabs at Danny's expense when his partner wasn't around. Humor was a good coping mechanism for resisting the urge to cry, okay?. Steve was as stubborn as they came, but Danny... he had, somehow, figured him out. Knew how to make him LISTEN, even when he did NOT want to. Although there would always be times where he would refuse to listen-- Danny would stand by his side no matter what. His loyalty truly knew no bounds. 

"He is, by far, the most loyal man I've ever known. Even when I fuck up, he is there to support me. To have my back. He is my home, dad. I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for him. My soulmate. I really, really think we were meant to be together. Everyone had their person, and he's mine. He has to be. I mean, basically everything I have in my life right now has stemmed from him. Hell, I only agreed to the Governor's offer to make the task force after I met him. He was the detective that was investigating your case. Funny how life unfolds sometimes, yeah?"

He let out a sigh of relief, wiping some stray tears that were already moving down his cheeks. He wasn't expecting to get so emotional about all of this. Steve was never much of a crier.. unless it came to Danny. They were a strange mix of happy tears along with some sad ones. He was.. sad that his dad wouldn't be there. Sad that he was missing out on the happiest day of Steve's life. But then again, he was happy that he had Danny... happy that he was MARRYING Danny. His emotions were currently all over the place and he was grateful that no one else was around to see this. Especially Danny. He had to be strong for him. 

"I really wish you could meet him. In person. I wish you could be there to watch us get married. You two would get along great. You could both sit there and tell embarrassing stories at my expense. Danny's... Danny has a lot of them by now. Could probably make a motion picture about how much of an idiot I can be. Don't worry, I act the same as I did when I was just a kid. I don't think I ever fully matured.."

He finally stood up, deciding he should start to make his way back home before Danny began blowing up his phone and asking where the hell he was. He was a worrier, especially after everything with his mom had transpired. It made his heart swell to know he had someone in his life that was always looking out for him. Although he would constantly insist that he was fine, Danny could see right through that. He was one person that had successfully broke down his walls and made everything okay just by holding him in his arms. Steve was really out here being the luckiest man on earth as far as his love life was concerned, apparently. 

Maybe it helped that Danny was really good in bed. But he wasn't saying that out loud at his father's grave. There was a time and a place to brag about that. Tani always liked to gossip. She probably knew a little bit too much about what went on at home... but Danny didn't need to know that. 

"Thanks, Dad. In a way.. I wouldn't have met him if it wasn't for you. I wish you were here.. but I know you can't be. Not physically. You'll just have to be there in spirit."

He straightened out his shirt, pulling his keys from his pocket. It was getting pretty late.. and he was counting down the seconds until he heard that familiar ring tone he had set specifically for his Fiancé. 

"... Hey. I love you, pops. I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll bring him next time, so he can meet you formally."

With those final words he made his way back to his car, JUST as Danny called him to tell him to come home and that 'dinner was ready, and if he wasn't home in the next twenty minutes he was feeding it to the dog-- and he had worked REALLY hard on it so it would be a waste'. Cute. Always cute.

So off he drove. Towards THEIR home. Back to those strong, loving arms of his. 

He could not wait to bring Danny back. Maybe by then they would be married. Or, at bare minimum, they would have a VENUE booked. They still haven't got around to touring any of them. Oops.

They were chaotic disasters in every part of their life and that is what Steve loved so much about it. He would not have it any other way.


End file.
